Let the Games Begin
by Alexandra Evergreen
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. The dark Lord Voldemort has taken over and is forcing each of the three wizarding school to come up with four girl tributes, and four boy tributes for a fight to the death. Will 16 year old Alice Bell be able to survive the arena? Rated teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at on my bed staring blankly out the window. The sun was covered by a thick layer of clouds, making it look gray and dreary. Outside, our neighbor Ms. Heck was watering her lawn. She was always out there, seven o'clock sharp every morning with her pink sweatpants/ sweatshirt combo and her hair graying brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. The elderly couple from down the street were walking by with their old dachshund. His name was Howard and he was seven years old. I hated that dog. Once I went over there to give them some cookies as a thank you for watching our house when we were out of town. The dog snarled at me and wouldn't stop barking until I had left. I swear every time he walks by our house he glares up at my window.

I slowly stood and walked across my room to my desk. I packed a couple more things into my already bulging trunk; my quill, some extra parchment, and some school books. After much struggling, I finally managed to close my trunk and wheel it into the hallway. Today was the day. The day that I had been dreading since last September first. I was off to school, to my wizarding school. Hogwarts. Everything used to be okay. Wizards used to be able to look forward to going to school and learning magic. That all changed though, twenty-seven years ago. I walked back into my room and grabbed my wand. I sat in my desk chair and twirled it between my fingers. It had all started with a boy. His name was Harry Potter. When he was just a baby, a dark and powerful wizard named Voldemort tried to kill him. He survived, and for the rest of his life, Voldemort hunted him. He wanted Harry dead because of a prophecy. Finally, there was a terrible battle at Hogwarts. It finally came down to Harry and Voldemort, and Voldemort won. Harry Potter died, and so did the hope that one day everyone might be free from the evil clutches of Lord Voldemort. That was twenty-seven years ago. Today, every wizard still feels his wrath. To remind everyone that he is in charge, each year he requires each of the three wizarding school to pick four girls, and four boys to be put into an arena to fight to the death. They call it The Hunger Games.

I stood up and looked back out my window. I envied those muggles. They had no idea what was going on. They could carry on with their lives and not have to constantly worry if a death eater was going to come banging on their door and arrest you just because they could. That is how they put fear in all the wizards. No one dares to revolt against the Ministry. There used to be an Order of Phoenix, but that died a long time ago.

"Al, it's time to go!" my Grandpa Joe called from the stairs, disrupting my train of thought.

I stuck my wand in my front pocket and left my room. I grabbed my trunk from the top of the stair and dragged it down. My Grandma Tracy was waiting with my Grandpa at the bottom of the stairs. They smiled grimly at me as I came down. I didn't live with my parents. I didn't know who they were, what their names were, or even if they were still alive. I didn't care. See, they were death eaters. They did a lot of horrible things in their lives. When I was born, they didn't want me, so they dumped me off at my mom's parents house. I've been there ever since. Both of my grandparents were wizards, both from Griffindor. I don't know how she became a Slytherin, but I guess you aren't always in the same house as your parents. Like me. I ended up in Ravenclaw. Thank goodness.

It was a silent ride to the train station. Half of me wanted to jump out of the car and hide. Hide from it all. I couldn't though. They would find my grandparent and hurt them, probably kill them. Then they would find me. There was no way I could stay hidden forever. I twirled my bangs, nervous, and scared. The reaping, how they picked the tributes, happened on the first night you got to Hogwarts. They picked one boy and one girl from each house. if you were twelve, your name would be in there once. If you were thirteen, twice, and so on. Plus, every time you got detention, which they give out like free candy, your name would be added an additional time. I'm sixteen, and I have had seven detentions, so my name would be in there twelve times. It's pretty rare for a Ravenclaw kid to have more than five detentions. The teachers, who are all death eaters, just don't like anyone with any spunk. There are some kids who had it worse. One kid from Griffindor has his name in there thirty- three times. You think he would have learned to stay out of trouble.

I watched as we passed by rows of shops and stores until we finally reached the train station. I spotted a couple of idiotic wizards who were already wearing their robes and getting weird stares from the muggles.

After my Grandpa Joe finally found a parking spot in the hustle of the crowd, I spotted my best friend Riley walking toward the station with her parents and her younger brother, Jake, who was starting this year. I quickly called out to her as I climbed out of the car. She turned to me, smiled and walked over. As our folks said hello, I quickly hugged her.

"Thanks so much for the birthday card and gift card for Honeydukes," I said," I'll definitely use that this year when we go to Hogsmade."

"Oh, yeah, well I know how much you like your sweets," she winked at me.

Despite what a depressing day it was considering we were about to send eight kids to their deaths, I couldn't help but laugh. After saying hello to Jake, we all walked over to platform nine and three quarters. As we ran through a seemingly solid wall, I couldn't help but think that this could be the last time I would ever be doing this.

On the other side of the wall was a much different scenery than the rest of the of the station. A train rested at the platform, ready to depart. It was a mahogany red color with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written in gold on the side. Parents were hurrying their kids onto the train and making sure they packed everything. There were some heartfelt goodbyes, for this might be the last time they see their kids if they were to be chosen in the reaping. As Rileys parents turned to say goodbye to her and her brother, Grandpa Joe and Grandma Tracy embraced me in a hug. I was taller than both of them, so my eyes were just above the tops of their heads.

"You're a brave young lady," Grandpa Joe whispered to me, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks Gramps"

Grandma Tracy stroked the side of my face. "We are both very proud of of you." She kissed my forehead and they both stepped away from me just as the train let out a whistle. I grabbed my trunk and turned to board the train with Riley right behind me. I didn't want to go. I was scared. I wanted nothing more than to run back into my grandparents arms. I didn't though. I straightened my back and boarded the train just as it started to pull away from platform nine and three quarters. I stared out the window, my eyes searching for my grandparents. Then I found them. My grandpa had one arm around my grandma who had a tear running down her cheek. They waved goodbye along with all the other families. Soon, the platform was just a speck in the distance. I was surprised to find my eyes tearing up. I took a deep breath and turned to Riley.

Come on," I said, "Lets go find the others."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I followed Riley down the long aisle of the train, while poking my head in each compartment until I found some familiar faces. Finally, towards the back, we found our friends. As we slid open the door, we were immediately greeted with "hello!" and "I thought you would never make it!" Sitting inside were three others. One was a tall boy with brown- blonde hair that was slightly spiked in the front. He was tan and wore black square rimmed glasses. That was Niall. He's in Ravenclaw like me. He is also really nerdy. Riley kinda has a thing for him. The other boy was a little bit shorter and had blonde hair that layed flat on his head. He always seemed to be messing with it. He is in fact very proud of his hair. Thats Aaron. He is in Gryfindor like Riley and really likes to bug her. He never seems to stop talking and is a bit of a smart-ass. The third person in the train compartment was Isabella, but we just call her Izzy. Her and Riley hang out a lot together because they are both in Gryfindor. She has shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her and Aaron used to go out before she realized how obnoxious he really was. "If you guys were any later, the train would have left without you," said Niall to Riley, who immediatly blushed. "Oh.. yeah..." muttered Riley embarassed as she fumbled to put her trunk away. "Here let me help you with that," Niall said as he got up and helped. Riley blushed a little bit more and stepped back.

"Thanks goodness you got here," said Izzy as I sat down. I was almost stuck here with these two for the next couple of hours."

"Don't pretend like you would like that," smirked Aaron as Izzy glared at him.

It was nice being around my friends. It almost made me forget about the reaping later tonight. Almost.

The rest of the trip was a lot of fun. It was nice to hear from and see everyone again. Sure we wrote each other letters and stuff over the summer, but that wasn't quite the same. When the candy cart came around, I, of course, was the first one up and over there. As I walked back to my seat with my arms and mouth full of chocolate frogs, Niall just stared at me. "Wow." "I love me chcolate!" I responded, but it sounded more like "Agg muf ack o mef!" As we approached closer and closer to Hogwarts, the conversation began to die. It became quieter throughout the whole train as everyone began to think about what was waiting for them at Hogwarts.

Soon the castle was in view. When the train stopped, everyone shuffled out as if they were in a haze. A couple of the younger kids were crying because they were scared. After all the first years were loaded into the row boats, we were all divided and put into carriges. I could feel my heart beating a little faster and we neared the castle.

Soon we were in the castle. It was deathly slient in the dinning hall. When we were all seated at our house tables, our house teacher came around to take everyone's attendance. As Professor Evaline, head of Ravenclaw, walked around our table taking attendance, I couldn't help but to glare at the mark on her forearm. All the staff members here are death eaters.

After they were done checking to make sure everyone was here, they all took a seat at the staff table. Then the headmaster, Professor Wrowle, stood up at the front.

"Welcome back to another great year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" He paused for applause. No one clapped. He continued, "I hope everyone is ready for another fantastic year of the annual Hunger Games! After our feast this evening we have a special guest who will be..." he continued, but I drowned him out.

It made me sick to know that there were people out there who actually enjoyed this and were looking forward to watching it on the TWC (televised wizard channel).

"Are you ok Al?" asked Niall, who was sitting right next to me.

I guess I must have had a funny face on or something. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

"And with that," I heard Professor Wrowle finish his speech, "Lets get to sorting!"

I had totally forgotten about the first years huddled in the corner. As a death eater beconded them forward, another grabbed the sorting hat and proceded to place it on the first student's head.

I turned to Niall. "What? No song?" This was the first year I had ever heard it not recite a song for the school before sorting.

He shrugged, but seemed deep in thought.

As each kid was being sorted, there was a light applause from each table. Finally, it was Riley's brother's turn.

"GRYFINDOR!"

I smiled, happy they were in the same house. Riley gave him a hug as he came over. Trying to be cool in front of all his friends, he shrugged her off then went and sat with four other first years at the other side of the table. Izzy was stiffling a laugh besides her.

All the sudden, plates piled high with food magically appeared at each table. Yay! I thought, the sorting was over. Time to eat. I wasn't very hungry but I filled my plate anyways. I only ate about a third. I was really nervous now. What if I was picked? What about my grandparents? Would they be ok?

Just then, the doors the the great hall swung open. In walked a short witch with very colorful robes and bright pink pumps. Every pair of eyes were on her as she quickly made her way down the to the front of the room. You could hear her heels clicking with each step she took. Her hair was white and pulled back into an extravagant bun on the back of her head. She wore a purple witches hat to match her purple and pink robes. Her face looked like a cake that a three year old decorated. Like she kept adding and adding more make-up the way a toddler might add too much candy to a cake. This was Lena Sky. They send her every year to Hogwarts to pick the 'lucky boys and girls!' to be in the hunger Games. Behind her set up was a television crew.

After a brief hello to the headmaster, she magnified her voice and spoke to all of us. "Hello boys and girls, I would like to welcome you to the twenty-seventh annual hunger games reaping!" She spoke as if she were talking to a little kid. She went on about what an honor it was to be here and how lucky we were to have such a great school with such a great headmaster.

"Now, let's pick the lucky boys and girls who will be participating in this lucky event. First, Slytherin!"

Every year she picked two girls and two boys from each house to send to the games. From there, we are pared up with the other person in our house and given a mentor to train and teach us both before going into the arena.

It was silent as she reached into the girl's bowl.

"Maggie Brown!"

A determined looking girl stood and made her way to the front. She was short, sturdily built, with her wavy brown hair a little past her shoulders. She almost looked glad she was picked.

"James Picket!"

Another Slytherin rose and joined Maggie at the front. He was big, and looked very scary. I wouldn't want to be thrown into an arena with him.

"Next, Gryfindor!"

I crossed my fingers as she reached into the bowl.

"Amanda Stevens!"

A tall girl walked up to the front. She had long hair that almost reached to her waist and looked incredibly frightened.

"Jake Woodcrest!"

Niall and I gasped simultaneously as Riley's little brother slowly stood from his seat. That was almost impossible! His name had only been in there one time. Only a couple of first years have ever been chosen. Usually it's the older kids.

I looked over at Riley. Her face was white in shock and horror as her brother made his way to the front. He looked scared, but determined.

Kendra Goody was the other name called. I kinda recognized her from seeing her in the halls, but I didn't really know her.

Now Lena was picking from Ravenclaw, my house. I drew in a collective breath as I tried to slow my heart beat down. I will not be picked. I will not be picked. I will not be picked.

"Alice Bell!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

My heart stopped and I just sat there. I felt Niall shaking my shoulder.

"Thats you Al, you have to get up there! You need to go!"

I slowly rose out of my seat and made my way to the front. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I tried to keep a composed face.

"Jacob Avery!"

Holy freakin crap. As if this day could get any worse. Sure he's better than a really good friend considering you have to kill all the other tributes. But really? Jacob? He is the most arrogant self-absorbed person I know. Not to mention, he has gorgeous eyes that look like liquid chocolate. Every time you look into them, It feels like you are being swept off your feet and- _don't get distracted_ I told myself. As he walked up to the front, I saw surprise and confusion on his face. His perfectly messed up hair looked so fabulous right then, I almost completely forgot where I was as I stared at him.

The rest of the reaping was a blur as the realization of me in the hunger games set in. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I remember the reaping ending with a speech from Lena and the headmaster. Then all of us tributes being lead outside where carriages were waiting for us. It all felt so surreal. After a long bumpy ride in silence, we boarded a train. It was painted all black with gold trim. The interior was decorated so lavishly, it could have been meant for a king or queen. Along with the eight of us tributes, there were also four mentors. One for each house to prepare the two tributes from that house for the games. As we boarded the train, Jacob and I were lead off into a room with our mentor. Your mentor had long shaggy hair that went down to the middle of his back, with a brown scruff covering most of his face. He wore worn amber robes with more than a couple holes in them. _I'm dead,_ I thought as I glaced about the room.

There was food and sweets all set out around, but I wasn't hungry. I just felt sick. My stomach wouldn't stop turning.

"Have our seat." Our mentor motioned around the room to the array of couches and chairs. Jacob took a chair right next to me. I ignored his suggestion and chosen to stand.

He sighed. "Another two that I need to keep alive in the arena this year. You both probably don't know me, but my name is Philip. I survived the 15th games so if you're looking at me right now and thinking what the hell can this hippie do for me I'm screwed, I'll have you know this hippie is obviously good at staying alive or else I wouldn't be here."

I stared at him for a good ten second before I changed my mind and sat down."As you both know, wands are not permitted in the arena, so do either of you have any other skills? Arrow shooting?"

As he spoke, his eyes wandered between the both of us, carefully looking us over.

Jacob half raised his hand. Philip nodded at him. "I have really good aim with knives."

That took me by surprise. I wondered where he figured out that he was good at knife throwing. Philip looked at me. I shrugged. Truth is, I'm great at sword fighting. I took fencing for seven years. I quit last year though because I broke my arm from when I fell out of a tree. My muggle neighbor Mariana dared me to climb it. Shes one of those crazy people who you really don't want to hang out with but your grandparents think you should just to be nice. Anyways, I fell and my grandma thought it was pointless to sign me up again if I couldn't even play. We never got around to signing me back up for lessons. "I'm pretty ok with a sword." "Well ok isn't going to cut it in the arena." I glared at him, but he ignored me.

Then Jacob spoke up. "Will we be able to see our parents before we go into the arena?"

Philip walked over to a plate of doughnuts and took one. "Yes, your family is being taken to the ministry of magic. We will meet up with them there for a goodbye."

I saw a flash of relief streak through Jacob's eyes. I felt the same way. I couldn't bear it if I never saw my grandparents again. The chances of getting out of the arena are pretty slim.

Philip glanced at his watch. "It's pretty late, you guys should probably hit the sack. Your rooms are this way." He ushered us into the hall of the train and down a couple of doors.

"Try to get some sleep."

I rolled my eyes at that. Trying to get any sleep after what happened today would be extremely hard. I opened my door to my room. It was decorated a lot like the interior of Hogwarts. It had that majestic, old-timey feel to it with elegant curtains and rugs. Instead of investigating the rest of my suite, I pulled myself under the covers and curled up into a ball. And cried.


End file.
